Hector Guerrero
Hector Guerrero is an agent of Interpol who by has been working alone and undercover for two years. He is described as a formidable, highly intelligent improviser and polyglot. Biography Guerrero assumed the persona Oscar Mejia in in an undercover operation to infiltrate the ranks of a powerful and dangerous group of black market pipeliners known as Junkyard. His mission is to entrench himself within the organization and gain their trust while feeding Interpol a steady diet of intel. As part of his operation, Guerrero got a prison sentence and was sent to Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility, a high-security prison for augmented felons in Arizona, United States. Sometime in 2029, Adam Jensen is sent there, also undercover, to get some "sensitive information" from Guerrero that is connected to an impending terrorist attack. This was done because Guerrero had declared himself Dark Opal, cutting off communication with Interpol and making it impossible for them to contact him directly. By the time Jensen arrives at Pent House, Guerrero has grown in his role as a rising Junkyard member, becoming head of the organization's augmentation harvesting operation. He orders Thomas Stenger, the Pent House's head of security, to execute certain inmates picked by Guerrero himself in order for their augmentations to be harvested after execution."RE: This week's list" (pocket secretary found on Stenger's body) The augmentations are then given to Junkyard and sold on the black market. At one point, Guerrero got into a disagreement with Ian Wilburg, another Junkyard member at the Pent House, who threatened to have Guerrero removed from Junkyard."Audio Transcript" (pocket secretary found in the locked safe of Stenger's office) In order to protect his position at Junkyard, Guerrero broke into Automated Security and hacked a sentry bot, which then killed Wilburg. When Adam finally locates Guerrero, Guerrero is hostile and dismissive towards Interpol's concerns of an imminent terror attack. He refuses to cooperate and insists that he is better of use continuing his infiltration of Junkyard. He is then confronted by Stenger, who believes that Guerrero has compromised the Junkyard operation at the Pent House. Hoping to take his place as head of the operation, Stenger arrests Guerrero, sentencing him to solitary confinement and subsequent execution. Some time after the riot breaks out, Jensen locates Guerrero in solitary and saves him by overriding the security lockdown. Depending on Jensen's actions, he may discover that Guerrero was responsible for Wilburg's murder and confront him about it. If this is done, Guerrero lies by saying that he killed Wilburg because he threatened to expose him as an Interpol agent. This goes against the audio recording found in Stenger's office, which suggests that Guerrero had Wilburg killed in order to protect his position at Junkyard. After he is freed from his cell, Guerrero tells Jensen that he is going to the landing pad to hack a prison VTOL, allowing them to fly out of the Pent House. He then asks Jensen to disable the prison's aircraft tracking system as well as two anti-aircraft turrets. When this is done, the two of them should be able to escape together and return to Task Force 29. When Jensen arrives in the warden's office, he overhears Stenger and the Fixer talking on a security monitor. Their conversation suggests that instead of heading to the landing pad like he said he would, Guerrero went to the infirmary, presumably to neutralize Stenger. After Jensen disables the aircraft tracking system and the two missile turrets, Jensen meets Guerrero once more at the helipad, where the two had agreed to meet to escape the facility. At the helipad, Guerrero wishes to kill the Fixer in order to protect his and Jensen's Interpol cover. To resolve the situation, Jensen may side with either Guerrero or the Fixer, or, using CASIE, persuade Guerrero to stand down. Alternatively, if he has gathered sufficient evidence about Guerrero's involvement in the harvesting operation, Jensen can blackmail Guerrero by threatening to expose him and the work he did for Junkyard. CASIE Summary Jensen will have to debate Guerrero at the helipad at the end of the DLC. Guerrero's CASIE summary is as follows: Personality traits: * Bitter * Adrift * Loyal Psychological profile: * Agent Hector Guerrero, aka Oscar Mejia, has spent too long pretending to be something he is not. His undercover experiences have aggressively reshaped his perspective and priorities. Guerrero is a cornered animal, no longer certain of who he is or what side he is on. He will do anything to survive. Notes * His blood type is O. Gallery Criminal Past preview image Hector Guerrero.jpg|Hector Guerrero on a preview image for A Criminal Past Jyloadingimage.jpg|Guerrero's neck tattoo Oscar Mejia concept.jpg|Concept art of Guerrero's undercover persona, Oscar Mejia Guerrero character render.jpg|Full-body model render of Guerrero References ru:Эктор Герреро Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters